1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle attachment equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to truck tailgate extension devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup trucks have a bed of limited length for carrying cargo. While most of the time the bed length is sufficient, often items are carried that extend beyond the limits of the pickup truck bed. The tail gate on a pickup truck is designed to fold down permitting long items to be placed on the floor of the bed, but, extending beyond the rearward limits of the bed. These loads must be secured to prevent them from falling out the back of the truck. Often with the long loads various smaller items must be carried. When the tailgate is folded down, there is nothing to keep the smaller items from falling out, short of individually securing each one. What is desired is a pickup truck bed extender that permits long items to be carried flat on the bed and constrains smaller items within the pickup truck bed. Further, the extension needs to retract for storage.
Numerous innovations for Tailgate Cargo Containers have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,771, invented by Taylor, et. al., titled a Multiple Purpose Truck Tailgate Apparatus, a multiple purpose truck tailgate apparatus for a pickup truck of the type having a bed and a tailgate pivotally mounted to the bed is described. The apparatus comprises a first panel member and a structure for mounting the first panel member in a sliding manner to the bed of the truck. When the tailgate is opened, the first panel member can be extended therefrom. A second panel member is provided. A facility is for coupling the second panel member against a free end of the first panel member. A third panel member is provided. A facility is for coupling the third panel member against a free end of the second panel member. An assembly is for pivoting the first panel member on the sliding mounting structure. The first panel member with the second panel member and the third panel member can be positioned at various angles at the opened tailgate, to be used for different tasks.
The present invention differs from the patented invention because the patented invention is slidably attached to the truck bed. Multiple elements infold to form a platform Support posts are provided at the end of the platform. The platform can be angled to form a down ramp or an up ramp. The end section is pivotable so that when the platform is vertical the end may be rotated to form a elevated horizontal platform.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,184, invented by Conrado, titled Aerodynamically Improved Tailgate Construction for Pickup Truck, a pickup truck tailgate construction is described which enables the tailgate to be used either (1) in a customary manner, with the bottom of the tailgate in hinged relation with the after end of the bed so that the tailgate can be pivoted between vertical closed position and horizontal open position or (2) in a modified fashion, in which the top of the tailgate is pivotally arranged so that the bottom of the tailgate can be positioned several inches rearwardly from the after end of the bed. The rectangular gap between the bottom of the tailgate and the adjacent after end of the bed and the triangular gaps between the opposite ends of the tailgate and the adjacent after ends of the side walls are spanned by correspondingly shaped mesh panels which allow free flow of air therethrough. Improved fuel efficiency and handling of the vehicle results from the aerodynamically enhanced construction.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a aerodynamic device to improve air flow and reduce drag of the tailgate assembly. The present invention functions to restrain cargo which is longer than the bed of the truck. The present invention folds flat on the tailage when not in use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,378, invented by Sims, titled a Pickup Truck Tailgate Accessory an accessory for attachment to the tailgate of a pickup truck comprising a panel member of about the same width as the tailgate, and of a height at least about half that of the tailgate, a pair of hinge brackets secured to the tailgate near the sides thereof bracket secured to the panel member and including a hinge pin secured to the bracket and extending into an aperture in the hinge bracket, a pair of latch apertures in the hinge bracket, a latch bracket secured to the bracket, and a latch pin laterally movable in the latch bracket between a latching position wherein the latch pin extends into one of the latch apertures and a release position wherein the latch pin is retracted from the latch aperture, whereby in the release position, the panel member may pivot about the hinge pins between a first position parallel to the tailgate and a second position substantially perpendicular to the tailgate, so that the accessory serves as an extended stop for long lengths of cargo or as a protector for the top of the tailgate according to the desired arrangement of the accessory.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an extended stop for long lengths of cargo. The patented invention is attached with hinges that have a stop. The patented invention can be positioned in one of several position by hinging the device then inserting a pin. The present invention is attached to a standard truck tailgate connected to a truck body by a hinge on one edge. An additional hinge along an opposite edge of the tailgate connects the tailgate to a first tailgate extension. The tailgate extension has hinged flaps attached to opposite sides. In operation the tailgate opened and folded flat. The first tailgate extension is unfolded to a vertical position and the flaps unfolded in a forward direction. The flaps are removably attached to the tailgate along a common edge. The removable fastenings may be trunnions, hooks & eyes, hook & loop, or straps.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,213, invented by Palmer, titled an Extendable Vehicle Tailgate Assembly, an extension for a truck or other vehicle having a tailgate, with the extension including two side panels to be attached to the main tailgate of the vehicle in positions parallel to one another and for swinging movement with the main tailgate between its open and closed positions, an auxiliary tailgate which projects upwardly from a rear edge of the main tailgate in the open position of the main tailgate, and hinge structure mounting the auxiliary tailgate for swinging movement relative to the main tailgate and relative to the side panels, while the side panels remain generally parallel to one another, and from an active position of the auxiliary tailgate essentially perpendicular to the main tailgate to a retracted position essentially parallel to and essentially adjacent the main tailgate.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is pickup truck bed extender Which is hingably attached to the upper edge of a tailgate. A pair of side supports are attached to the surface of the tailgate so that when in use they extend the side of the truck body. A pair of extended tailgate supports are fastened to the side supports and to the extended tailgate portion. The present invention is attached to a standard truck tailgate connected to a truck body by a hinge on one edge. An additional hinge along an opposite edge of the tailgate connects the tailgate to a first tailgate extension. The tailgate extension has hinged flaps attached to opposite sides. In operation the tailgate opened and folded flat. The first tailgate extension is unfolded to a vertical position and the flaps unfolded in a forward direction. The flaps are removably attached to the tailgate along a common edge. The removable fastenings may be trunnions, hooks & eyes, hook & loop, or straps. The patented invention lacks the folding side supports. Further when the tailgate is in the vertical position the side supports obstruct the cargo area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,828, invented by Jones, titled Tailgate for a Pickup Truck, an improved tailgate apparatus is provided for use on the rear of the cargo compartment of pickup trucks. The apparatus is comprised of a tailgate panel which attaches to the cargo compartment with the aid of paired flat arms, and storage compartment located beneath the floor of the cargo compartment. In use, the tailgate panel can be positioned in either a closed position, a first open position where it extends rearwardly from the cargo compartment or a second open position where it is housed within said storage compartment.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a tailgate that retracts into a compartment when it is horizontal. The patented invention does not have features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,773, invented by Smith, titled a Vehicle Tailgate Extension Assembly, the assembly of the present invention comprises a foldable container slidably connected to a pair of slide guides adapted to be secured to opposite sides of a vehicle tailgate. The container in one operative position has an open top and front and closed bottom, rear and sides. The container comprises a bottom bed panel, a rear panel hinged thereto and moveable between a stacked position over the bed panel, a vertical operative position and a hangtail operative position hanging below and behind the bed panel. A pair of side panels are hinged to opposite sides of the rear panel and are moveable between a stored position overlying the rear panel and an operative position perpendicular thereto and forwardly thereof. Catches releasably latch the side panels to the rear panel and, in the operative position, to a vehicle frame, and similar catches releasably latch the bed panel and thus the container to the slide guides. The container may slide between a forward stored position and a rear operative position. Telescoping slide guides and/or bed and side panels may be provided to facilitate rearward extension of the container. The assembly is simple, inexpensive, easy to install, store and remove, and effectively increases the carrying capacity of an open bed truck, station wagon, etc.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is attached to the tailgate by a pair of guides which retain the edges of the patented invention. When unfolded the patented invention is similar to the present invention. The present invention however, is attached to the upper portion of the tail gate by a hinge.
Numerous innovations for Tailgate Cargo Container have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.